


The Wolf Knows

by Genius_626



Series: Lucelyn [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lunar Eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_626/pseuds/Genius_626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke isn't ashamed of being a werewolf, but is still hesitant to share that part of himself with Jocelyn after years of thinking she wouldn't want him because of what he is. When he's forced to change prematurely, Jocelyn tries to convince him that she can be there and that he won't hurt her.</p><p>Based on the prompt "A full moon gone wrong," so of course I made it overcomplicated and tried to rationalize werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Knows

“But how did you go from, you know, “Woody the wolf,” to a bookstore owner?” Simon asked Luke, who was currently sitting across the table from him, toying with a sugar packet. Simon pointed at the older man in an elaborate gesture. “Explain yourself.”

Simon, Clary, Luke and Jocelyn had gone out to dinner that night. It was nice out and they'd all decided it would be more fun then ordering in.

Luke shook his head in amusement at the young man's antics. “There’s really not too much to explain. I needed a job that didn’t include too many coworkers, and I needed a place to live. The store needed a new owner and came with a house, so I ended up being my own boss.”

“And that’s pretty awesome cover.” Clary added. “Who would think the quiet bookstore guy was anything but ordinary?”

“Thank you Clary, that was exactly my intension.” Luke said, with a hint of sarcasm. “I love to hear that you see me as a boring old man.”

“That’s only what I used to think of you.” Clary replied, earning a look from both of her parents, which made her laugh. “I’m kidding! Obviously.”

Just then, Luke felt a pang behind his eye, almost like a migraine, but it soon coursed throughout his entire body, making him grind his teeth and tightly shut his eyes. His hand went up to his head and it was apparent to everyone that something was wrong.

“Are you ok?” Jocelyn said, immediately concerned.

Luke didn't answer right away, but he managed to open his eyes. “I usually don’t feel anything…this strong this early." He didn't have to explain what he meant, nor did he want to in public. "I should go back home.” He finished horridly, snapping himself out of whatever was pulling him towards changing and stood.

“I’ll come with you.” Jocelyn said, pulling out of her chair as well.

“No, I…” He was interrupted by another wave of pain and could barely hold back a groan. “I don’t know how safe that is.”

“You shouldn’t be driving.” Clary said, her voice stern, though low as to not wanting to alarm anyone around them. "Mom should take you."

Luke looked up at her and suddenly didn't have the energy to argue. Jocelyn was very closely at his side, her hand now at the small of his back. He glanced at Simon and Clary once more before nodding, a silent agreement that he needed help getting home.

"You two stay out tonight," Jocelyn said, which really meant 'don't come home.' "I'll call you."

"Ok." Clary said before they left, Jocelyn leading their way out of the restaurant.  
With Jocelyn at the wheel, speeding a little in their urgency, Luke was silently keening in the passenger seat of his truck. His groans kept getting louder, making Jocelyn more and more worried. She knew all she could about werewolves for a Shadowhunter, knew even more from being married to one, but even this was beyond her knowledge.

"There's an..." Luke tried to say between gasps for air. Jocelyn strained to hear him. "There's an eclipse...in a few days."

"What happens during the eclipse if this is happening now?" Jocelyn asked, wondering if he could even answer her, if he'd even heard her. She wondered how many of these painful transformations he'd have to go through, and without anyone to take care of him after.

"Not much different happens the day of except –“ His fists were tight as his gaze rested on passers by outside the car. He snarled at them.

“Lucian.” Jocelyn said, getting his attention.

“We get extremely territorial.” Luke continued. He tried to sit up, straining to speak without a growl in his voice. "It's not unheard of for the change to happen a day before, or even a few days. The most important thing is that I get as far away from other people as possible."

Jocelyn pulls up to the house, turning the engine off and getting out as quickly as she can to help Luke. He's opened the car door already and she has him lean on her to step out.

"You need to leave." Luke slurred as they got into the house. “I’ll be fine on my own, maybe I’ll just lock myself up for a few days, just sit in the chamber until I absolutely have to change.”

Luke was already physically pushing Jocelyn away and leaning onto the wall for support. Jocelyn hated seeing him like this, not just in pain, but feeling like he had to hide the wolf from her. She knew that there was still apart of him that was ashamed of it, and she knew that in the past, she’d only encouraged him to hide that part of himself from her.

It didn't have to be that way anymore. And she was determined to know every part of the man she loved. 

"Will it put you in less pain if you stopped fighting the change?" She asked, trying to get closer to him as he lost more and more strength. “I know that the eclipse is in two days, but if you just changed right now—“

“Then help me downstairs and lock the basement door.” He said, with strong resolve. He refused to look at her as she got closer. "Then you have to leave." He repeated.

“You don’t need your chamber.” Jocelyn said, taking one of his arms over her shoulder and helping him towards the basement door. “You can change right now if you want, I won’t let you get out.”

Luke keened because of another wave of pain and dropped to his knees on the hardwood floor of the hallway, bringing Jocelyn with him.

“What are you talking about?” Luke said, eyes still averted from her. “It’s too dangerous—“

“It’s too dangerous for a seasoned Shadowhunter to fence in a territorial werewolf? You probably won’t even want to leave the house—“

“I can’t—“ He began, his voice no more then a growl. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

"You’re not going to hurt me.” Jocelyn said in a stern tone, almost grateful that Luke seemed to be unable to argue anymore. “You are in that wolf, even on a full moon.”

Her struggling husband looked up finally, his eyes glowing and body already morphing, shirt torn at the shoulders, the veins in his arms and neck flushed against pale skin. She could see the fear in his eyes, plain as day, and knew that he didn’t trust himself not to hurt her. She threw her arms around him, right in the middle of the hallway, and buried her face in his neck, holding him tight.

“You won’t hurt me.” She whispered close to his ear. Her eyes were closed and she could feel the fur underneath her fingertips. “I love you and I know you won’t hurt me.”

She repeated her words and kept her voice calm, tightening her hold on him when he struggled against her and tried to shake her away. She wasn’t scared, even when she heard his bones cracking, even when her arms couldn’t fully circle him and he was pushing himself against the wall, scraping his claws against the floor and whining like an injured dog. She kept her hold and kept talking softly into his ear, fully a wolf’s now. His fur was surprisingly soft against her skin, and eventually, his movements calmed.

She stayed hugging him for a moment, finding that their breathing had somewhat become similar, slow and steady. She opened her eyes and looked around. Claw marks on the floor, teeth marks on the wall, thick black fur covering the body of the wolf, larger then even Luke was in his regular form.

For a moment, Jocelyn thought she heard howling in the distance. She almost dismissed it before she felt him move underneath her. He made a powerful move upwards and she lost her grip of him. He slipped from under her and took up the entirety of the small hallway by just standing on all fours. His head turned to her, mussel mere inches away face. Piercing eyes found her gaze and held it. He didn’t look dangerous, not in this moment. Gray hairs were swept into the black fur of his face, making him look entirely too familiar, even like this. She only saw his soul through those eyes, before he was gone.

Abruptly, he pawed into the living room. Jocelyn didn’t get up, only heard as the black mass of wolf stalked through the house, like a Labrador in a house full of people, checking for everything to be in order. Not long after, he practically threw himself at her. She kept in whatever sound of surprise she’d almost made and waited, registering what he was doing. Luke was curled up around her, his ears twitching wildly and his nose flaring. He was growling, though not at her, with his head down. She could sense his focus, and although he seemed to be in little to no physical pain, he still looked bothered judging by the fur at his neck standing up on end. She couldn’t hear the howling any longer, but maybe he could. Was he…protecting her from something?

“Lucian…” Jocelyn said under her breath. His ears perked up and stilled for a beat before folding back again in anxiety. He whined loudly, nuzzling against her. She slowly brought her hand up and placed it on his head, stilling his ears. “Nothing’s going to get to us here. Nothing’s going to hurt me.”

…

“Jocelyn said she would call us. Are you sure we should be here?” Simon asked, cautiously approaching the house. “Not that I’m afraid of werewolves or anything, but Luke on a bad day, that’s another story.”

“We have to at least check. It’s been hours and Mom’s not picking up her phone.” Clary said, steel in hand despite her reluctance to use rune’s against her step-father. But thinking realistically, Luke would rather hurt himself then hurt her and would scold her otherwise for not using something to protect herself, even from himself.

Luke’s truck was intact in the driveway, which was a good sign. Clary got out her keys and unlocked the door, cracking it open slowly and just listening for a second. Nothing. Clary looked back at Simon and shrugged, swinging the door open just enough for them as they entered the house and surveyed the living room. Everything seemed to be in order.

“Maybe Luke was just having bad cramps.” Simon joked, smiling even as Clary glared at him.

“Maybe they’re in the basement.” Clary said, heading towards there until she reached the hallway and saw a completely unexpected sight. “Oh my god.”

“What? What’s wrong?” Simon said, immediately at her side in concern. Then he saw it too and his brain switched from concerned to confusingly amused. “Woah.”

In the middle of the hallway was Jocelyn, asleep and sitting against the wall, with a giant wolf sitting across her lap, eyes staring at the teenagers in complete focus.

“I wonder if she can even get to her phone.” Simon said under his breath. He turned to Clary. “What do we do? Leave them here? Go to your room? Go back to my place?”

“Hold please.” Clary said, getting out her phone, a wry smile on her lips. “I’m going to need proof of this later.”


End file.
